Lion Guard: The Betrayed and the Betrayer
by Shatteredsky of Riverclan
Summary: ( AU in the sense that Kion is bit of a baddie) this story takes place where the Lion King 2 leaves off. ( Full summary inside)


Summary: when Kovu is found dead, Pride Rock is thrown into turmoil and distrust. Kiara wants vengeance, Simba and Nala wish it was all over and that things were as they had been. Kion? It's unclear to any of them where his loyalties are.

A few OCs are going to be in the story. Not major roles, yet Katana will become important later on.

Katana: a dark golden brown lioness with pretty green eyes. A former Outlander, and very persuasive and cunning.

Rasha: a golden cheetah with blue eyes. Brash and arrogant, also is Fuli's mate.

Adani: A creamy gold lion with a brown mane and dark blue eyes. A rouge, very powerful and stubborn.

Rated T because I'm a worry worm

Questions:

Q: Is Kion evil in the story?

A: Yes, but unlike some lion guard stories, he has a real reason for being bad. It will be explained latter on.

Q: will there be parings?

A: Yes. Katana x Kion will be the main one, but there is also Rasha x Fuli. Other than those it's all canon couples.

Q: Will the rest of the guard be in the story?

A: Fuli will have a few speaking parts, but this is more Kion centered so therefore the rest of the guard are going to be more or less mentioned but not speaking.

Just felt like I needed to get those clear. Now that I have, onto Chapter One!

* * *

 **Kion point of view**

I sighed as I watched the sun sink over the horizon, giving way to the night. My days were dull, and sadly my nights was almost as dull. Since we'd gotten older, the lion guard wasn't as close knit as we used to be. We patrolled the pride lands still,  
/and everything else asked of us, but other than that we barely even acknowledged each other's existence. Fuli had found love in the form of Rasha, a bumbling idiot who's mouth ran as much as he did. None of the lionesses like him, so when Fuli comes  
/to visit, I'll always tell him that since he's a great hunter - mind you he couldn't hunt if the animal came up and BEGGED to be killed- that he should go hunt for Fuli. Thank the stars that the poor idiot loves to impress Fuli, especially by showing  
/off his so called skills. I hadn't heard from the others in a while, I had seen them, just not heard anything about them.

My eyes wandered over the lionesses preparing for a night hunt. Kiara was leading. Bless her soul, we'll starve before she has a success. Only one lioness had commented on her leadership skills, asking if they were as good as she thought. I saw her  
now,

talking with Vitani. I knew her name, it was hard not to when she was the most talkative of the former Outlanders. Katana. She puzzled me. She was submissive and all around unlikely to overthrow my father, yet she wasn't afraid to question others  
/leadership skills. I guess that's what you get when a lioness comes from outside your life. They analyze the rules and don't immediately follow them.

I also saw that they was wary and tense. Who wouldn't be, after finding the dead body of Kovu with his throat in ribbons. Some lioness voiced that he killed himself, unable to get passed his guilt, but inspection by Rafiki showed that the claw marks  
on

his throat didn't match his own claws. Someone bigger had killed him. That much was clear. I jumped down Pride Rock and landed close to the group. Zuri noticed me first. " Hi Kion!" She squealed, waving her paw. I just smirked and continued

to walk to my sister. The other lionesses now tried to get me to look their way, but only one didn't. I stopped in front of her. " Hello," she said bluntly. "Good luck hunting, whatever you plan to catch," I smiled as this forced

a laugh. " We're hunting zebra tonight, thank you your highness," I shook my head. " Please, just call me Kion," I told her. " Well, then you can just call me Katana," I nodded and continued to my sister. " I think

you just broke a few hearts," Kiara jokedas I drew closer. " Maybe so, they'll get over it" I retorted. " You didn't come to ask for permission to tag along, so what little mind game are you playing now?" She asked,

tone sharp. " I simply wanted to wish my dear sister luck on her hunting! Can't I be the good _little brother anymore_?" I said, adding a small whiny tone. Kiara sighed, turning to race away after the group of lionesses who had

gone ahead. I watched, narrowing my light brown eyes. _Watch your back Kiara, if you knew half of what I know- your sweet fantasy kingdom could be getting a surprise._

* * *

 **what do you think? I was going for a sarcastic tone for Kion because it makes the story so fun to write. Next chapter we see how Katana reacted to Kion's somehow sweet comment. And also how the other lionesses feel about their senpaibeing taken away from them.**

 **#Kion for Senpai**


End file.
